The Kaia
by CRCoda
Summary: A myth of American rabbits following in the style of the legends of El-ahrairah.


Author's Note: This story is part of a background for a character I currently write for on yahoo groups. His story is that of a stranger in a strange land. An American rabbit which has made a long and human aided journey as a stow away aboard train and ship. The culture of American rabbits having the some of the same stories as those we've already read about has a rich and varied culture of its own. This is one of those stories of their time that is told in the burrows to pass the time. Enjoy.  
  
In the beginning, when our ancestors first walked the Homeland, the land that borders the country where Frith sleeps, our kind was faced with a mortal peril that the Black Rabbit of Inlé could not have caused. For this threat to our existence and the very promise of Frith came from Frith himself. In this time, it was not uncommon for our ancestor warrens to be led by a doe. Re-Kaiala was one such doe, she led a warren named Ainakae. Re-Kaiala founded Ainakae on a windswept grassy hill that overlooked the edge of our world, much like Marin. Ainakae stood there at the edge of the world, something of a final citadel of rabbit-kind. There was a problem with Ainakae and all of the ancient warrens. The land was dry and poisoned in some places. The rains were short and did not bring enough water to keep the land plentiful year-round. Adding to this, the wind flowed like a river over the land from the lands of Frith taking much of our needed water with it. Finally, though our lands bordered water the amounts of which I have not seen since I crossed the Iron Road to Cedarbark, this water is unsuitable for life. It has salt which poisons rabbits and grass alike.  
Now, because of this the rabbits of Ainakae suffered terribly and Re- Kaiala saw as much. She knew the promise of Frith to El-ahrairah, but she also knew that it was Frith's watch over her warren and the land that removed much of the water. Re-Kaiala knew that something must be done in order to insure the survival of her rabbits. She thought about it at great length, consulted with the Koahana. One of her captains suggested following the path of El-ahrairah and seeking out the Black Rabbit to find some way to convince the Rabbit to aid them.  
Re-Kaiala knew that the Black Rabbit could do nothing for them. He merely had power over life and death. What the warren needed was a way for clean water to flow over the land and a shield from the eye of Frith to keep that water in the land. Unable to arrive at a solution, Re-Kaiala took her brother, and trusted advisor Alela'o outside to eat and ponder further. They wandered aimlessly, nibbling at the dry bitter grasses. At Ni-Frith Re- Kaiala and Alela'o found themselves in the sand, at the place where the land meets the water which guards Frith. There, Re-Kaiala saw other animals grazing in the surf. She knew of them, though had never spoken with one before, they were called dolphins.  
Re-Kaiala went as close to these animals as she could, her paws were wet from the waves just touching them. She leaned over and quickly whispered to Alela'o that she had a plan. She had seen that when the dolphins would breath there would be a cloud of water. If she could get enough of these dolphins to put the water in the air, it would water the land of her warren, and create a haze from Frith's eye. She called to the dolphins and told them of their rabbits plight. They felt some pity but told her that they would be unable to ever do such a thing on the scale Re- Kaiala needed. They told her though, that there was an animal whose family could do what she needed.  
By this time Frith was again sinking down into the water and the dolphins had to leave. Re-Kaiala called to Frith hoping that the creator would hear her. Invoking the promise of Frith, Re-Kaiala called to him as he sank into the sea, and the Lord deigned to speak with one of us in a way not since the time of El-ahrairah. You called to me Re-Kaiala of Ainakae, what troubles you? He asked the now terrified Re. She feared the Lord's wrath but saw that he was, indeed, concerned for her warren and its rabbits.  
My Lord, she told Frith, my warren faces annihilation and I have no where else to turn. She told Frith of the problems of the land, and of her idea to create a cloud which would protect the land. Frith listened and told her that there was indeed a creature in the waters that protected him which would be able to do as she wished. He was sorry however to tell her that they would not be able to come so close to the lands and do this everyday. When she heard this, she felt despair overcome her. She asked if there was any hope for her warren. Frith comforted her and told her there was but it would require sacrifice on her part. Frith told Re-Kaiala to return here as Frith prepared to rest tomorrow. Re-Kaiala said that she would and that was the end of their meeting.  
She and Alela'o returned to Ainakae and told the Koahana of the encounter. The Koahana was at once overjoyed and terrified. They would be saved, but by the power of Frith and they would lose their beloved Re in the process. That night they prepared Re-Kaiala for her journey by searching for and bringing her the finest grasses available. She in turn prepared the warren for her departure. She appointed Alela'o as the next Re and Re-Alela'o would prove to be a great Successor though his are stories for another time.  
The next day as Frith began to settle into the water, Kaiala returned to the place where the land met the sea. There she saw a great leviathan, many times the size of the dolphin she spoke with before. It rumbled deeply and seemed to go right through Kaiala herself. Then Frith spoke to Kaiala telling her she must swim out to this thing, which was called a whale. It would open its mouth and swallow Kaiala. Kaiala was aghast and jerked back as if to make back for Ainakae. However, in her heart she knew it was the only way to save her people, and she entered the water.  
As Frith and Re-Alela'o watched the whale swallowed Kaiala. Frith then blessed the warren of Ainakae, Kaiala, and Re-Alela'o. When the whale created blew out, the mist the rose from its back continued to grow and spread out across the entire land. In this way, the plants were watered without rain, with this water suspended in the air. This mist allowed for the growth of trees and forests. The land was alive and all animals prospered.  
The mist is the very spirit of Kaiala and she is amongst our Lords of the heavens. She is one with Frith the Creator, El-ahrairah the Messenger, and the Inlé the Destroyer. She is Kaia the Protector and Provider. After her elevation, the 'la' was dropped from her name, which in our dialect is similar to the meaning of 'roo' in yours. She is now referred to as the Kaia and the mists she created for her rabbits represent her embodiment in this world. We can still feel her caress on our faces when the wind carries the mist across our face and cools us. We can see her working even now when the dew and droplets are spread across the hills. She balances Frith and Inle and ensures that the Promise of Frith is fulfilled. 


End file.
